


The Pool Boy

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Caroline was looking forward to a lazy morning in the sun but the new pool boy has other ideas.





	The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_In_Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_In_Flight/gifts).



Caroline set her book aside and adjusted her sunglasses on her nose. She had just settled back for a doze when a shadow fell across her face. 

Caroline sighed; her husband wasn't due home for hours and she didn't think the pool boy would be here until later. She opened her eyes and then frowned over the rim of the glasses. 

'You're not our usual pool boy,' she said as she eyed the curve of his ass. 

Blue eyes sparkled and she didn't miss them glancing over her body. 'I'm filling in for the day. The names Klaus.'

'You're not a boy at all,' her eyes raked his strong torso and down over his grey board shorts to bare feet. 

'I haven't been referred to as a boy in quite some time,' Klaus admitted as he dragged the net through the water. 

Caroline hummed. 'Well my husband is out all day so try and be quick. And don't disturb me.'

'Yes ma'am,' he said. 'Pity.' She heard him mutter. 

'What?' Caroline snapped unable to help herself.

'I said pity,' Klaus spoke louder. 

'Why?' Caroline bristled. 

'That you're married; if you were my wife I'd never leave your side,' Klaus moved along the edge of the pool. 

Caroline blushed at the compliment and pulled her feet up slightly. 'You wouldn't?' 

'Nope,' Klaus said. 

'My husband is a terribly busy man, he's always away, he works such long hours,' Caroline pouted. 'I'm practically neglected.' She eyed his ass again. 

Klaus turned and raised an eyebrow. 'Is that right?' He dropped the net with a clatter. 

Caroline nodded and Klaus fell to his knees next to her lounger. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm paying you attention,' his hand slid across her thigh and then circled her knee. He dragged his fingers up to her hips and ran them along the seam of her bikini. The knot at her hip got tugged and the strings fell open. 

Caroline bit her lip as Klaus reached for the knot on her other hip and watched as he peeled the turquoise material away, baring her sex to his eyes. 

Caroline's first instinct was to cover herself but Klaus ran his hands up her thighs and into the apex of her legs. Using his thumbs he pulled her lips apart and peered inside. 

'Klaus,' Caroline whispered but he didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed a path up her thigh and then with pursed lips he blew cool air over her clitoris. He followed immediately with his tongue making her cry out. 

His fingers trailed up her thigh and two slid inside, and Caroline put her fist into her mouth so she wouldn't cry out again. She had to remember she was outside. Klaus thrust his fingers into her and sucked on her clit and Caroline wrapped her legs around his warm shoulders to keep him where she needed him. 

When he started to hum it was her undoing. Caroline came with a muffled cry and then his tongue was in her mouth. Caroline could taste herself, and she sucked eagerly, then licked against him as he kissed her until her toes curled. 

'Was that okay?' He asked curiously when he pulled back for air but her hands were already tugging at the buttons on his shorts. Caroline used hands and feet to shove them over the curve of his ass and she wrapped her fingers around his long cock. 'Fuck,' he swore and then he kissed her as he pushed inside her. 

'Yes, come on, like that,' Caroline gripped the back of his neck and encouraged his rough thrusts. When his mouth caught hers again Caroline slid her hand into his hair and winced at the creaking sounds made by her favorite sun lounger. She hoped it would hold out because she couldn't. 

Klaus fucked her steady, his feet planted on the ground as he pulled her hips into his again and again. The smack of their skin was loud and she prayed the neighbors couldn't hear what was going on.

'Show me your tits,' he growled. He tilted his hips and the head of his cock brushed her sweet spot. Caroline's toes curled and she bit harder into her gist before she reached for her bikini strings. She tugged them open and cupped her breasts in her hands. She squeezed his cock with her muscles and watched as his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. 

'Fuck,' he swore again as Caroline pressed two fingers around her clit and massaged while he rocked into her. She could feel her orgasm building. Her back arched and she cried out as she gripped him tight with her muscles. 

Caroline came a heartbeat before Klaus, and he let his weight settle on top of her as his legs relaxed. 

'That was,' Caroline stroked his shoulders. 

Klaus gave her a tender kiss. 'You don't actually let the pool boys fuck you do you?'

'What do you think?' Caroline raised an eyebrow. 'Why aren't you at work though?'

Klaus nipped the skin on her neck. 'I thought I'd stay home and treat my wife to a morning shag in the sunshine,' Klaus murmured. 

'We'll get up, I want a swim,' Caroline said. 

Klaus hummed and Caroline squealed when he scooped her into his arms. 

'Niklaus Mikaelson I swear if you drop me I'll divorce you!' Caroline threatened but Klaus just smiled and relaxed his arms. 

He couldn't hear her shouting over the splash of the water.


End file.
